Ojos que han visto el infierno
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Porque aun cuando la mayoría de los que se encontraban a su alrededor han visto –y hecho– cosas terribles en su vida, hay algo que el actual Corazón conoce y que ellos ignoran. Nadie más que él ha visto directamente a los ojos de Donquixote Doflamingo…


_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Nadie entra a la habitación del capitán Donquixote. Nadie. Al menos no cuando se encuentre presente.

Él nunca lo prohibió directamente, pero fue un acuerdo tácito entre todos. Si debían hablarle mientras estaba en su cuarto permanecerían de pie fuera de este. Nunca les invitó a pasar. Así eran las cosas.

Obvio los principales de la tripulación lo sabían, solo en una ocasión hubo un pequeño malentendido cuando Baby 5 pensó que podría aprovechar que el joven amo tomaba una siesta para limpiar un poco.

Un apretón a la cabeza de la chica, lo bastante suave para no romperle el cráneo pero con suficiente fuerza para que entendiera que no debía volver a hacerlo y asunto arreglado.

Le quedó tan perfectamente claro que nunca mencionó (ni siquiera a Buffalo) que había visto como el amo se retorcía mientras dormía como si algo le doliera.

Es que ella no sabía que los demonios también sueñan, e incluso que pueden tener pesadillas.

._.

.-.

Nadie entra a la habitación del ejecutivo _Corazón_. Para empezar Vergo nunca fue del agrado de nadie, fin del asunto. Se metía tan bien en su papel de chico bueno que los que conocían su verdadera naturaleza encontraban incomodo hablar con él de algo que no fuera _trabajo_. Comer en su compañía también era desagradable por obvias razones. Así que cuando Baby 5 y Buffalo supieron que el primer _Corazón_ estaría fuera indefinidamente llevaron a Dellinger y convirtieron la habitación en su sala de juegos, a nadie le importó. Al menos hasta que el hermano menor del capitán los echara literalmente de una patada para ocuparla el mismo.

Fue una sorpresa que a pesar de lo torpe que es mantuviera la habitación limpia y en perfecto orden por sí mismo. Odiaba que tocaran sus pertenencias. Odiaba que tocaran la cama donde dormía. Se daba cuenta cuándo lo hacían y quienes lo hacían –los mocosos se llevaban al menos tres golpes por semana- Odiaba incluso que los miembros de la _familia_ le tocaran a él. Y el joven amo siempre lo defendía (Pica nunca supo que Corazón pasó una hora entera carcajeándose silenciosamente de su voz, lo que fue un chiste por si solo).

Ahora con mucha más razón nadie entra a la habitación del ejecutivo _Corazón_. Curiosamente ni el mismo Doflamingo. ¿Qué tiene de interesante estar con un tipo torpe que ni siquiera puede hablar? Decían todos.

Para bien o para mal, nunca se preocuparon por entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto.

._.

.-.

Caminaba por los pasillos completamente a obscuras siguiendo a tientas las paredes. Las luces eran apagadas a cierta hora y no debía llamar la atención llevando una antorcha. Afortunadamente contaba con su habilidad, pues en el trayecto tropezó tres veces, su cabeza chocó en cuatro ocasiones con ornamentos colgantes y rodó por las escaleras a causa de un estúpido escalón que juraría no estaba ahí en la mañana.

Cuando llegó a su destino se tomó unos momentos para recobrar el aliento y darse un poco de valor (que había hecho esto varias veces, pero la incomodidad siempre estaba presente)

La puerta como de costumbre no estaba bloqueada pero se aseguró de hacerlo una vez que estuvo dentro. Doflamingo estaba tumbado cuan largo era en el diván junto a la ventana, las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago con un libro abierto cubriéndole el rostro, probablemente dormido.

Soltó un suspiro antes de desactivar su habilidad para acercarse a él y descalzarlo con cuidado de no perturbarle. Le aflojó la corbata, quitó suavemente los guantes de sus manos y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Le cubriría con las mantas de la cama, no iba a intentar cargarlo para llevarlo a ella ya que esa vez que quiso hacerlo resbaló y… bueno, ahora tiene una cicatriz con la forma de los nudillos de su hermano oculta bajo el cabello.

Cuando quitó el libro de su rostro el muy bastardo le estaba sonriendo. Maldito, si estaba despierto bien pudo desvestirse el solo. Le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, molesto. Doflamingo retuvo su mano.

-Fufufu, no sé cómo te las arreglas para venir aquí sin que nadie lo note. Si no fueras tú, me preocuparía por mi vida - una risita- Le arrebató su mano de un tirón y quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, con la mala suerte de que sus piernas acabaron enredándose –de nuevo- cayendo sobre su trasero. Doflamingo se incorporó quedando sentado frente a él, mascullando una risa. Avergonzado optó por recargar la frente en las rodillas del hombre, maldiciendo sus estúpidos pies torpes.

Una mano se enredó en su cabello tirando un poco pero sin llegar a ser doloroso. Se acercó más hasta quedar apoyado en su torso.

-Que pasa Roci? Es tarde y ambos deberíamos estar durmiendo. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-

Ah sí. Estaban las pesadillas. No era el único. Sabía que su hermano también las tenía de vez en cuando aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto. Tratándose de eso solo Doflamingo podía entenderle, así como él era el único capaz de comprender a Doflamingo. En estos momentos, solo con esta persona era llamado _cariñosamente_ por su nombre. No _Corazón_ (ni mucho menos _comandante Donquixote_).

Rocinante. _Roci_. Sin maquillaje, sin abrigo ni máscaras (ni cargos, ni deber) era solo su _querido_ hermano pequeño. Admitía que le gustaba. Él también tenía un lado egoísta después de todo.

A pesar de las cosas horribles y del tiempo transcurrido, la sola presencia de Doflamingo a veces era capaz de llevarle a aquellos tiempos en los que se sentía seguro y feliz. Las manos acariciando suavemente su cabello le hacían pensar en su madre. La barbilla apoyada en su sien le recordaba a su padre (sin que la imagen de su cabeza bañada en sangre lo inundara todo)

Su aroma a mar, a agua salada. A lágrimas no derramadas.

Bajo su palma, el retumbar en el pecho del otro hombre le daba esperanzas de que ahí aún se encontrara un corazón, un corazón _humano_.

…

"Detener la locura de Doffy" a veces ni el mismo comprendía el significado de esas palabras.

¿Hacerle desistir de sus deseos de destrucción? Inverosímil. ¿Llevarle ante la justicia? ¿Qué es la justicia para empezar? Aun cuando se aferra desesperadamente a la idea, duda que exista en este mundo algo tan grande como para juzgar los pecados de un dios...

_¿Matarlo?_

Doflamingo manchó sus manos con sangre de su propio linaje para tratar de recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado. ¿El sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Eso no le convertiría en un monstruo como al que tanto teme?

Solo pensarlo le horrorizaba.

Porque aun cuando la mayoría de los que se encontraban a su alrededor han visto –y hecho- cosas terribles en su vida, hay algo que el actual _Corazón_ conoce y que ellos ignoran.

-Supongo que no te irás. Vamos entonces- le dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cama. Lo siguió.

Nadie más que él ha visto directamente a los ojos de Donquixote Doflamingo…

Se recostaron de frente al otro sobre las cobijas. Al cabo de un rato al ver que Doflamingo no hizo nada al respecto, Rocinante mostró un gesto de molestia haciéndole una seña hacia arriba con el índice.

Sonriendo, Doflamingo levantó apenas la cabeza de la almohada, permitiéndole a Rocinante quitarle las gafas.

¿Cielo? No, definitivamente eso no. ¿Zafiro? ¿Cobalto? ¿Tornasol? ¿Aguamarina? No. Ningún color encaja.

Si tuviera que asignar una palabra para describir los ojos de Doflamingo, esta sería fuego.

La base azulada de la flama, el brillo dorado alrededor, acentuando con su resplandor las sombras en torno suyo. El reflejo de las llamas que amenazaron con consumirlos ese día aún sigue presente en los ojos de su hermano. Odio. Muerte. Destrucción.

Odio. Odio. El infierno mismo.

Se vio reflejado en ellos. En la profundidad de esas pupilas estaban ocultos sus más grandes terrores. Vio al niño desamparado de hace catorce años. Porque así es como Doflamingo le veía. Débil, frágil. Indefenso.

Exactamente igual que hace catorce años.

-Tu cara me dice que hay algo que te mueres por decirme pero no puedes y eso te frustra. Papel y lápiz no te alcanzan, Roci?-

De nuevo idea correcta, interpretación equivocada.

El otro hombre metió las manos bajo su camiseta para abrazarle. Sus manos cálidas. Tan cálidas. Quemaban al contacto. No es _humano, _pensó. Era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar el ardor en su piel ante el toque.

_-Hermano tonto, eso que buscas ya no está más ahí- _

-¿¡!?-

Lentamente las manos bajaron aún más hasta los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, de donde Doflamingo sacó las armas que se encontraban ahí para ponerlas bajo su propia almohada.

-Has aprendido a hacer frente al mundo por ti mismo Roci, me siento orgulloso de ti. Pero no es necesario que lleves eso encima cuando estés conmigo, fufufu-

Si supiera que solo las carga cuando va a estar junto a él…

Rocinante apretó el rostro contra el cuello del otro, decepcionado. Nada, ni una chispa de humanidad. ¿No había nada ahí que pudiera ser salvado? Se sentía tan triste sin poder evitarlo. Quizá si hubiese llegado antes. Quizá si se hubiese ido con él aquella vez. Quizá si hubiese sido más fuerte. Quizá si tuviese el valor de…

Luego de un rato de silencio, el cálido aliento de su hermano chocó contra su oreja cuando éste soltó un suspiro entre sueños. Doflamingo se había quedado dormido, tan campante. Maldito.

Se sentía, por decir poco, humillado.

Doflamingo no desconfiaba de él ni un poco solo porque fuese su _querido_ hermano de sangre. Es que ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza considerarlo un enemigo.

_Su_ pequeño, torpe y llorón hermano menor no es _capaz_ de traicionarlo.

Pero…

Llevó una mano a la cabeza del otro, deshaciendo su peinado. Con el cabello sobre su frente eran aún más parecidos. Le provocó una sonrisa.

_Por su deber como marine. _

Cuando terminó pasó suavemente los dedos por su frente, sin el ceño fruncido su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad. Como quien duerme el sueño de los justos.

_Por su orgullo como hombre. _

Él también debe descansar. Hoy no es solo un día más. Fue otro paso hacia adelante, en el camino que decidió tomar.

Debía ser paciente. Su oportunidad llegaría tarde o temprano.

_Por su amor de hermano. _

El pirata Donquixote Doflamingo caería, aun cuando tuviese que ser arrastrado con él para lograrlo.

Después de todo, ambos, que habían sido arrojados al abismo más profundo desde el mismísimo cielo que habitaron como dioses, ¿tendrían otro lugar al cual ir?

Por ahora esta noche estarían a salvo de las pesadillas uno en los brazos del otro.

Se abrazó a su pecho como solía hacer cuando niños, besó la comisura de sus labios y movió la boca contra su oreja.

_-Te deseo dulces sueños, mi querido hermano mayor- _

Pero Doflamingo no le escuchó.


End file.
